


When Two Hearts Meet aka jacksex.doc

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally surrenders to the inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Two Hearts Meet aka jacksex.doc

Title: When Two Hearts Meet

 

Author: JON

 

Email: Classified

 

Category: Sam & Jack Romance

 

Status: Complete

 

Rating: NC-17

 

Content Warning: Explicit sex

 

Season/Sequel info: Not sure, Season three, I think.

 

Spoilers: None

 

Archive: Heliopolis, SJHW, SJD

 

Summary: Sam finally surrenders to the inevitable.

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

 

Feedback: Cheerfully accepted.

 

Author’s notes: I didn't write this story, I'm posting it for a friend. You can send feedback to jonas@samandjack.net and I'll make sure the author receives it. Oh, and I've been told this story may be better know by its file name—jacksex.doc. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

WHEN TWO HEARTS MEET  
By JON

 

The control room was eerily silent, only the quiet hum of the computers going about their automatic tasks breaking the stillness. Jack wondered briefly why the room was unmanned, but found the answer when he looked through the windows. He could just make out the top of his second-in-command's blonde head as she knelt next to the Stargate. She worked too hard, it was Friday night, she should have been home or out on a date...no wait, he didn't want that. It was better that she was here, where he knew where she was and where she wasn't with someone else. Acting on a suddenly insane impulse, he started typing onto the nearest keyboard, inputting a series of commands. The blast doors started closing and with a last hit of the 'enter' key, Jack sprinted down the stairs and through the door of the gateroom before it closed with a foreboding thud. 

 

The closing of the blast doors seemed to finally penetrate her concentration and Sam half turned and looked at him, a mildly confused expression crossing her beautiful features before she smiled. Standing gracefully, she wiped her hands on a rag and took a few steps towards him. "Colonel. What are you doing here?"

 

She was breathtaking, even dressed in the standard black T-shirt and olive drab fatigue pants. Her hair was mussed, like she had been running her fingers through it. Whatever make-up she'd had on was long gone, but she didn't need any artificial enhancements, her beauty arising from within. Jack didn't say anything; he couldn't say anything, all the feelings he usually kept under tight control screaming to be freed. It was late, he'd disabled the security cameras and no one would disturb them—at least until the next security round. He smiled and slowly walked towards her, crowding her up against the door, until their bodies almost touched.

 

"Colonel?" she asked again, only this time her voice was breathless, her red lips slightly parted her eyes filled with an enticing mixture of curiosity, trepidation and desire.

 

"Major," he murmured roughly, slowly lowering his head to hers and capturing her lips. He could feel her trembling against him, and he briefly wondered if he was pushing her too far when her soft sigh washed over his lips and she relaxed against him. Brushing her lips teasingly with light touches of his own, Jack held her close and shuffled backwards, pulling her with him until he felt the ramp against his calves. Sitting down, he pulled her with him and she sprawled delightfully across his lap, both of them laughing breathlessly while she squirmed against him until she finally straddled his thighs. 

 

Fleeting thoughts of the Air Force raced through his mind, the words from various protocols reminding him that sexual altercations between male and female officers of any rank were officially prohibited. A fitting warning to his quickly deteriorating thought  
processes as his body identified only with the warm, able bodied, attractive female above him. He was kissing her. All other thoughts had disappeared, leaving only the pertinent information of what he was currently doing present in his mind. He was kissing her... and she was kissing him back. Her lips were smooth and soft, supple against his. Instinctively his arms tightened around her waist, his hands moving to splay against her back, holding her close. At his silent request, her lips parted, her tongue reaching out to dance with his, their mouths moving against each other's in a primeval caress. 

 

Sam's kisses were everything Jack had dreamt they would be and more. Her mouth was the sweetest honey, the touch and taste of her luring him ever deeper under her spell. He couldn't get enough of her, pulling her closer, tugging her T-shirt free of her trousers and sliding his hand up the smooth skin of her back. She moaned into his mouth, wriggling her hips against him, dragging an answer groan from his lips. "God, Sam," he gasped, burying his face against her neck and gulping in huge lungfuls of air, trying to bring himself back under control. 

 

"Sir," she whimpered, clutching at his head and rotating her pelvis against his burgeoning erection. "This is killing my knees." 

 

Acting on instinct, Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her and rolled until Sam was on her back and he knelt over her. Her hands clutched at his shirt and her lips curved in a smile as she gazed up at him. She moaned softly, freeing one of her hands from his shirt to grasp his head and direct it back to hers, her lips seeking and claiming his with an urgency that surprised them both. For a moment he was reminded of another time, another kiss -- a hard and brutal kiss. But as her lips softened against his, her tongue dancing erotically with his, the memory of that long ago locker room faded; the past image of a different, infected woman coarsely seducing her mate replaced with this bewitching and erotic creature beneath him now.

 

Long, intoxicating moments later, Jack lifted his head, belatedly realizing that the metal grating of the ramp wasn't exactly comfortable on his knees either. Jack smiled lazily, pulling himself out of her arms and standing. Once upright, he held out his hand and Sam grabbed it, letting him pull her up and straight into his arms. Nuzzling her ear, he murmured, "Let's continue this some place more comfortable, shall we?"

 

She nodded, a soft moan escaping when he nipped lightly at her delicate ear lobe. Groaning, Jack reluctantly released her, holding her shoulders at arms-length when she reached for him again. "Go. My quarters," he commanded gently. "I'll meet you there in ten."

 

She nodded again, and this time he had to resist the urge to pull her back into his arms, the blatant look of longing and desire in her luminous blue eyes almost pulling him back under. Deliberately turning away from her, Jack strode to the door and ran his card through the reader. The door slid open and he followed Sam out, swatting her ass before he detoured up the stairs to the control room, chuckling at her semi-annoyed sounding snort as he quickly undid the minor sabotage he'd contrived.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The corridor was quiet, lights dimmed and no signs of activity; she seemed to be the only one about on the level where the overnight quarters were located. Stopping uncertainly in front of the door that was the Colonel's, she tried the handle, relieved when it opened easily. Slipping inside, Sam fumbled briefly with the light switch, wincing when the bright overhead light flared on. Not very romantic, she decided, chewing her lip and looking around for something less glaring. Good, a small lamp on the desk in the corner would be perfect. Switching it on, she turned off the main light, pleased when the room was bathed in the softer glow from the lamp. 

 

She had never been in his quarters before, and in reality, they weren't too much different from hers. A little nicer, maybe, given his higher rank. He had real furniture, while the room where she usually slept only had the bare essentials. And he had a bed, an actual bed. Not the metal frame institutional cot that graced her quarters. A bed big enough for the two of them. Her mouth suddenly went dry, the earlier haze of passion ebbing with each long minute that she stood there, alone, without him. What was she doing? What were they doing? The sound of the door opening broke into her jumbled thoughts and then he was with her, pulling her rigid body into his arms. 

 

"Sam." His voice was a rough murmur in her ear, his hot breath washing across her flesh. She shivered, the longing and desire she could hear in just that one word, her name, somehow relieved all her fears and worries. Relaxing against his firmly muscled body, she nuzzled his cheek.

 

She could feel his five o'clock shadow against her lips, the rough stubble accented by the fading hint of after-shave and soap. Closing her eyes, she bit at her lip. Not happening, she thought wildly, this is not happening. Opening them again she unwillingly darted her  
eyes to meet his, their faces shifting unknowingly with the optical movement. They both froze, lips resting against each other's in an almost kiss. All of a sudden it was getting harder to breathe, she thought almost incoherently, her mouth arid. Unthinkingly, she licked  
her lips... Her soft smile soon disappeared with a muted sigh as his lips began grazing her neck, teeth lightly nipping at the skin, his tongue soothing away the non-existent wounds. Palms splayed flat against his back, she slowly drew her hands up and down his spine, feeling the well defined muscles shift under her touch.

 

He was wearing too much clothing. She tugged at his T-shirt and he chuckled low in her ear, biting her ear lobe one last time before pulling out of her arms. She made a soft sound of protest and he laughed again, the low sound sending shivers up and down her spine. He stripped off his T-shirt, flinging it onto the floor and stood before her. Oh god, he was gorgeous. She had to touch him. Reaching out with a tentative hand, she stroked his chest, raking her fingers through the smattering of hair present. He groaned, leaning into her touch and then she swore he started to purr as she stepped closer, stroking now with both hands, running them eagerly over his shoulders, chest, firm abdomen, anywhere and everywhere that she could reach. 

 

Her lover's hands weren't idle either, and before she realized what was happening, he was pulling her T-shirt off over her head and then his clever fingers were making short work of the fastenings of her bra. She felt the hooks give and the straps loosen on her shoulders when she was suddenly assailed with shyness. Instinctively crossing her arms across her chest, she prevented the bra from drooping any further. 

 

"Sam?" His voice was tender, filled with concern and understanding, and she could feel excitement start to war with the unexpected modesty that had prompted her action. This was Jack O'Neill, the man she cared for more than she should, the man whom she trusted with her very life. She could trust him with her body as well. She smiled demurely, watching his face while she slowly lowered her arms, shimmying slightly to aid the bra as it fell to the floor. Oh god, the look on his face chased away any remaining embarrassment or reserve she felt, the fire of passion that burned in the deep brown depths of his eyes warmed her to her very soul.

 

"Sir..." He frowned and she wondered what she had done, and then she realized what she'd said. "Jack," she murmured huskily, the unfamiliar sound of his name on her lips filling her with an unexpected intimacy. 

 

His lips curved into a slow, satisfied smile. "That's better," he rumbled and she was once more engulfed in his arms. She gasped and then moaned at the wonderful contact of his naked chest against hers. Her nipples tightened almost immediately and she pressed closer, rubbing against him from side to side, increasing the tantalizing friction. A low groan rumbled from deep in his chest, vibrating nicely, his arms tightening almost painfully before he swung her around. The next thing she knew she was on her flat on her back on the bed.

 

"Jack," she pleaded, pouting just a little at the sudden loss of contact when he released her, holding out her arms to him. His only answer was a fierce smile that sent heat flowing through her, before he bent over and quickly removed his boots. Mesmerized, she watched greedily when he straightened and unfastened his belt, tugging it free. He looked up and caught her watching and grinned, all the while continuing to work free the buttons of the fly. And then he stopped, his hands hovering over the loosened fly. 

 

"So, what do you guess?"

 

"What?" she murmured, trying desperately to focus her attention on his face and not the tempting glimpses of white material beneath the olive green.

 

"What's your guess? Boxers or briefs?" He smirked and she groaned, desperately wanting to slap that smug look off his face and strip his trousers off.

 

"Jack," she complained.

 

"Sam..."

 

"I don't know!" she almost wailed. He raised an eyebrow. "Boxers" she finally said, sighing with relief when he finally let his trousers drop. Her eyes widened appreciatively. She'd been half right anyway, the snug white boxer briefs hugged his thighs quite nicely, the soft cotton lovingly outlining his impressive erection.

 

"Mmm...nice," she murmured letting her approval show in her eyes and voice.

 

"Glad you approve," he growled, approaching the bed.

 

"Oh, I approve all right," she assured him, lithely lifting up one leg to him. He took the hint and quickly unlaced her boot, tugging it and her sock off. The boot hit the floor with a thud and she lifted her other leg. He stopped, his hands poised over the laces. She wiggled her foot. 

 

"You know, something about this isn't quite right, a colonel taking off a major's boots." His voice was teasing, but she felt a chill wrap around her heart.

 

Lowering her still boot-clad foot, she asked quietly, "Is that going to be a problem?"

 

"Only if we let it." 

 

She studied his face carefully. His eyes were serious and she recognized that look on his face, the look that said he meant every word. She let out the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding, the chill fading away, replaced with the warmth from his eyes. She held up her foot to him again. "Then get to work, flyboy."

 

"Yes, Ma'am," he snapped back, some of the tension leaving his face as well, as his nimble fingers made fast work of the remaining boot and sock. He tossed them both aside and she started working on the buttons of her fly.

 

"No, let me." His hands joined with hers and between the two of them they managed to unfasten her trousers. Planting her heels on the bed, Sam raised her ass up while Jack pulled on the fabric, catching her panties at the same time. Her clothing joined the growing pile on the floor and she was lying naked before him. She once more struggled with shyness, the hot fire in his eyes as he gazed at her gradually filling her with confidence. 

 

"You are so beautiful." The heartfelt sincerity and emotion behind those four simple words touched her deeply, driving away her remaining fears.

 

"Jack," she pleaded, once more holding out her arms to him. In a flurry of motion that didn't give her near enough time to appreciate him, he stripped off his underwear and joined her on the bed. "Yes," she whimpered, as his hard body covered hers, pressing her into the mattress, her arms and legs automatically adjusting around him. Reveling in the strength and vitality she could sense in his powerful body, she pulled him close, angling her head to receive his kiss.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack plundered her hot mouth, the incredible sensations of having Sam finally naked beneath him driving almost every thought out of his mind except the primal need to make her his. Her body was soft and firm all at the same time, molding to fit his perfectly. And as badly as he wanted to just plunge into her soft depths, there were other parts of her he also wanted to explore. Teasing her tongue with his one final time, he trailed his mouth along her jaw and down her throat, nipping lightly at her collarbone. Tracing the fine line of the bone with his tongue, he swirled his tongue in the hollow of her throat, her low moan encouraging him. Jack feathered his fingers down her ribcage, causing her to gasp and arch towards him as he lightly brushed the sides of her breasts. Nuzzling his cheek against a soft mound, he rubbed the tight peak with his nose and then hungrily sucked it into his mouth.

 

Feasting at her breast, Jack teased the firm bud with his tongue, nipping gently before suckling strongly, pulling it deeply into the hot cavern of his mouth. He was dimly aware of Sam's hands tightening in his hair, encouraging him in his task. She tasted so sweet, he didn't think he'd ever get enough of her. Reluctantly releasing the pink bud, he ignored her small moan of protest and kissed a trail across to her other breast, treating its twin to the same hot caresses. She moved restlessly beneath him, her hands running up and down his back; her soft, breathless cries telling him of her pleasure. Finally releasing her breast, he looked at her. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back on the pillow, a fine sheen of sweat was on her face and a look of intense pleasure that filled him with an expected satisfaction. He had put that look on her face. The base, hell, the entire universe was full of men who lusted after Sam Carter. And he, Jack O'Neill, was the one who had her—and was the one she wanted. 

 

Sliding a sure hand down her firm belly, Jack probed carefully through her soft blonde curls. Her beautiful blue eyes flew open when he lightly circled her tender opening with one blunt finger and she gasped softly when he caressed her deeply. God, she was so tight and wet. He stroked his fingers slowly in and out of her, her hips rising and falling with his touch, her low moans of pleasure filling the room. He couldn't wait any longer, every touch, every movement, every sigh, only confirmed for him what he had always suspected, that she was made for him and him alone.

 

Withdrawing his fingers in a lingering caress, Jack moved up his lover's body, nestling between her thighs. Coaxing her knees up even further, they both moaned as his rigid length slid through her slick folds, seeking sanctuary. Surprisingly strong hands gripped his shoulders, her eyes wide and trusting and nearly wild with need. "Jack, please, make me complete."

 

"Yes," he groaned, overwhelmed by her plea and helpless now to do anything but what she asked. Moving ever so slowly, Jack broached her tender passage, just slipping the broad head of his penis inside her tight channel. Shuddering at the intense sensation, he fought the urge to just plunge mindlessly into her. He wanted this to last forever, so he took her slowly, inch by exquisite inch, ignoring her breathless pleas and clutching hands, until he could go no further, totally surrounded by her quivering sheath. 

 

His lover let out a low moan, shifting her hips and wrapping her slim legs around his waist. The unexpected movement forced him even deeper and he groaned in helpless pleasure, sagging against her. "Jack, love," she whimpered, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and rotating her hips ever so subtly against his. He was lost, her uninhibited responses to him finally overwhelmed his self-control and with a harsh cry he started moving. Slowly at first, but then with increasing power, Jack thrust into Sam. Wrapping an arm low around her hips, Jack coaxed Sam into moving with him. And she did, hesitantly at first, but then with increasing confidence, the sweet friction intensifying the sensations already coiling low in his gut. The ancient rhythm soon captured both of them in its spell, their souls woven together in a tapestry of mutual love and desire. 

 

Time ceased to exist as they continued to move together in love's sweet dance, safe and secure, miles deep inside the mountain, their love finally finding expression at its most basic level. Sensing that Sam was close, Jack shifted, snaking a hand between their joined bodies and seeking out the source of her pleasure. Stroking expertly, he was quickly rewarded when she cried out sharply, her hips arching up into his hand. Gently massaging the small nubbin in time with his thrusts, Sam soon surrendered to his expert touch. 

 

"Jack! Help me!" She clutched at his shoulders, moving frantically against him. Jack answered her desperate cry, using all his formidable skill to bring his lover to the ultimate rapture. He felt it happen for her, the first small tremors that spread out from where they were joined, rapture building within her until it found expression in a blinding release of ecstasy that swept through her, his name a low cry as she shuddered endlessly beneath him. Thrusting deep, Jack held himself still within his lover's trembling body, the sweet internal contractions of her strong muscles around his still engorged length the most precious of caresses. 

 

Long moments later she stopped trembling, her body soft and languid beneath his, her eyes drowsy with fulfillment. "Sam," he murmured hoarsely and she looked up at him, a very satisfied smile lighting her face. 

 

"Jack," she whispered, reaching up and tenderly caressing his cheek. "What are you waiting for?" She emphasized her question with a subtle tightening of her muscles, rotating her hips every so slightly against him. 

 

"Nothing," he groaned, his voice barely recognizable as he once more started moving within her, this time driving for his own release. It didn't take long, his senses already heightened by his lover's orgasm and within minutes he was shuddering in her arms, emptying his seed endlessly into her willing body. Groaning, Jack slowly collapsed on Sam, nestling deep into her embrace and luxuriating in the intimacy of their shared passion. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

TWO WEEKS LATER

 

Jack O'Neill was feeling pretty satisfied with life. Their current mission was a cakewalk, five days on an apparently deserted planet. Daniel could potter around to his heart's content at some apparently fascinating ruins and Carter...well, Carter could potter around to her heart's content with the second DHD they had found at the planet's one Stargate. Go figure, two DHD's. Talk about hog heaven for his two scientists, they were both literally wallowing in scientific and archaeological bliss. But the best thing of all? The ruins were a days hike away, so while Daniel and Teal'c were off digging in the dirt, he was watching Carter dig around in the innards of the DHD. And a mighty fine sight it was, given that the only part of her currently visible was her lovely ass and legs as she bent over the DHD. Yep, life was pretty good indeed.

 

Jack took off his sunglasses, quickly surveying the surrounding area. They were camped in a small valley; the Stargate at one end, a small fresh-water stream running along the northern boundary and the trail to the ruins heading out the opposite end of the valley from the Stargate, running parallel to the stream. So far the only signs of life they'd seen were various birds and small animals. The temperature was comfortable, reminding him of early summer days in Colorado and the days were long, evidently they were approaching whatever passed for this planet's vernal equinox. Yep, everything nice and quiet. He checked his watch next, 1400. Sam had been working non-stop since their lunch break over two hours earlier. Time for a break, he decided. And he knew just how he wanted to spend his break, eyeing the delectable ass still swaying slightly in the distance as she worked.

 

Straightening up, Jack left his post on the stump that had become his official 'watching' post and strolled casually over to Sam. "Major," he called when he was a few feet away. She lifted her head out of the DHD and turned, smiling that brilliant smile that always caused his heart to start beating in double time. "Time for a break?"

 

"Sure," she agreed, already turning back to the DHD. "Just let me replace the center crystal." She bent over the DHD again and Jack couldn't resist, unstrapping his MP5 and setting it carefully on the ground, he walked up right behind her, pressing up against that lovely ass.

 

"Colonel," she protested, straightening up, his arms closing around her as she relaxed into his embrace. "What are you doing?"

 

"That's Colonel Studmuffin to you, Major," he murmured, nuzzling her neck, his hands busy with the fastenings of her vest. Thank god for Velcro! 

 

She chuckled, leaning her head back against his shoulder, giving him easier access to her tender flesh. "I can't believe you eavesdropped on Janet and me!"

 

"Hey," he told her, sucking lightly on her ear lobe. "I can't help it if I'm a stud!"

 

She giggled again and retaliated by wriggling her ass against his growing erection. He growled, tugging the last of the Velcro free and pulling her vest off. Her breath became noticeably short when his fingers started working on her belt, yanking it free and then deftly unfastening the buttons of her fly. 

 

"Jack," she whimpered softly, sagging against him as his hand worked its way beneath her panties, caressing her with an expertise gained over the past two weeks since they'd become lovers. 

 

"You like?" he murmured in her ear.

 

"Mmm..." she moaned, her head lolling back against his shoulder. 

 

God, he loved it when he rendered her speechless! And then it was his turn to lose his voice when she rotated her ass, deliberately caressing him. Ignoring her small whimper of protest, he pulled his hand free of her panties and gripped her waist, lifting and turning her at the same time, so that she sat before him on the DHD. Good...it was just the right height. Tugging her trousers and panties down, he cursed, fumbling with one boot before he was finally able to get one leg free. Not even bothering with the other one, he pushed her knees apart and standing between her spread legs, he pulled her ass to the edge of the DHD. 

 

Her hands gripped his shoulders, her legs wrapping loosely around him while he struggled with the fastening of his trousers, finally managing to undo all the buttons. Freeing himself from the confines of his clothing, he slid his hands up the insides of her thighs, letting them come to rest on her hips as he pulled her closer. And then, oh god, and then he was slipping inside her. Her tight heat luring him ever deeper as he thrust further into her. She moaned softly, dropping her head to his shoulder, her legs tightening around him, barely giving him any freedom of movement. But it was enough, god, was it enough. Moving in short, deep thrusts, Jack guided Sam's rhythm as well, and soon both of them were crying out in pleasure as ecstasy raced through them. 

 

Oh god, it just kept getting better, he thought dimly, slowly sinking onto Sam as she relaxed back against the DHD. Burying his face against her throat, he sighed, contentment and peace flowing through him, feeling more at ease with Sam on this alien world than he could ever remember feeling on Earth. And it was all because of her. Yep, he decided, life was pretty good.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

LATER THAT DAY

 

Sam returned to their campsite after leisurely washing up their few dinner dishes in the nearby stream. It was a balmy evening, the sun still relatively high in the sky. And from the previous past two evenings, she knew they had at least three hours before sunset. Maybe she'd start reading the trashy romance novel she'd brought along, or, she grinned almost sappily, maybe Jack would have some other activity in mind. Putting the dishes away, Sam wondered what had become of Jack. When she'd left to do the washing, he hadn't mentioned going anywhere. Quickly surveying the area, she finally spotted him over by the Stargate with their FRED, which he had evidently moved from where they'd parked it while she had been at the stream. What on earth was he doing? 

 

Strolling over to where Jack was busy draping the top of the unit with a sleeping bag, Sam asked mildly, "Whatcha' doing?"

 

He looked up immediately, grinning at her. "Hey. Just getting things ready for a little research project I want to start tonight."

 

"Research project?" She knew she sounded skeptical, but really...a research project?

 

"Hey, you and Daniel aren't the only ones who possess scientific curiousity, you know."

 

"What's your idea?" she asked, leaning against the FRED and deciding to play along.

 

He finished spreading out the sleeping bag and started fiddling with the remote. "I think there are some aspects of wormhole travel that need further investigation."

 

"Wormhole travel?" He had completely lost her and he seemed amazingly serious.

 

"And now," he gestured around their little valley, "we have the prime opportunity to carry out my project."

 

"We?"

 

"Well, yeah, it requires two to complete the experiment." Setting the remote down, he walked over to her, until he stood right in front of her and rested his hands on her waist. The gleam of mischief in his eyes should have warned her, but the closeness of his body was working its usual magic on her. He leaned forward, nuzzling her ear and whispered, "Two investigators who are involved in an intimate relationship." Before his words could even register, he started kissing her neck, his arms sliding around her. Melting against him, she gave herself over to the wonder of his kisses and the sheer bliss of being in his arms.

 

So lost in his kisses, it took several minutes for her passion-fogged brain to finally put it all together. FRED...sleeping bag...Stargate...wormhole travel...intimate relationship.... Pulling away from him, but not getting too far, trapped as she was between his body and the machine, she exclaimed incredulously, "You want us to have sex while we go through the gate?"

 

The shit-eating grin on his face told her everything. He nodded. "Good idea, huh?"

 

She was speechless and, irritatingly enough, intrigued by his proposition.

 

"When you finally write that book on wormhole physics, think of what a great chapter it'll be!"

 

She snorted, now equally annoyed and amused by his eagerness and enthusiasm. He pressed closer, moving his hips suggestively against hers. "Come on, Sam," he wheedled. "It'll be the experience of a lifetime!"

 

Of that she had no doubt. And before she could change her mind or come up with a hundred scientifically sound reasons to say no, she actually heard herself ask, "Which planet?"

 

"Yes!" He punched his fist into the air and then kissed her far too briefly for her liking, before pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "P2X-973." She couldn't quite place the particular planet with that address and it must've shown on her face. "You know, that deserted desert planet with the nice ramp leading down from the Stargate."

 

Oh right, she remembered now. They'd been there several weeks earlier. She really hoped it was still deserted.... Eyeing the FRED unit, complete with sleeping bag, she asked curiously, "What's your plan?"

 

"Well, I figured we'd, ah...do it on FRED, here. I can dial the gate, we can get started and then when we're getting, oh...close, I'll start the remote and FRED here will take us through the gate." She didn't say anything and he added, "I mean, we do have thirty-eight minutes before the wormhole closes, right?" He leered at her, "Plenty of time."

 

"So, let me get this straight, we have to be right in the middle of 'it' before we go through?"

 

He nodded eagerly. "I figure that's when the gate travel will, ah, have it's biggest impact."

 

"Right," she commented dryly. And then before she could change her mind, she grabbed the front of his T-shirt and kissed him hard. "I get to be on top."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack let Sam pull him close, finding her unexpected aggressiveness incredibly arousing. She tugged on his lower lip with her teeth and he opened his mouth to her, letting her take control of the kiss. Her tongue swept into his mouth, teasing and stroking his. Her hands clutched in his hair, holding him close as their ravenous kisses went on and on. When she started tugging on his T-shirt, he realized things were progressing more rapidly than he had anticipated. And as hard as it was, he pushed her away, ignoring her grumble of protest. "Sam, baby," he soothed her, holding her wrists in a firm grip when she tried to grab him again. "Let me dial the gate?"

 

She nodded, leaning forward and kissing him again. "Make it fast, flyboy," she growled.

 

God, he felt the surge of lust go straight to his groin when she growled, the wild fire in her eyes promising him a ride he wouldn't soon forget. "Yes, ma'am," he gulped, and jogged the few yards over to the DHD that actually controlled the gate and quickly punched in the correct coordinates. The familiar sound of chevrons locking and the gate spinning filled the air and Jack turned back to the FRED. 

 

Holy buckets! His experiment was rapidly exceeding even his expectations! His research associate was already kneeling on top of the FRED, clad only in her panties and her black T-shirt. No, make that only her panties and bra. Jack watched in stunned amazement as Sam pulled her T-shirt off and tossed it onto the ground. Shaking off his astonishment at the sight of Sam now stripping off her bra, Jack ran back over to the FRED, her bra catching him right in the face when she tossed it at him. Plucking the garment off his face, he couldn't help himself, rubbing the soft material against his cheek. God, it even smelled like her and he inhaled deeply, filling his senses with the faintly floral and musky scent he always associated with her. 

 

"Jack," her amused voice drifted over to him, "when you've finished sniffing my underwear, get your ass up here! We only have thirty-five minutes left!"

 

"Yes, ma'am," he snapped smartly, gathering up the clothing and boots she'd thrown on the ground and stuffing them into a mesh bag on the side of FRED. Best not to be caught without any clothing on an alien world, he decided pragmatically, before quickly stripping down to his boxers and stuffing his clothing in with Sam's. Eager hands reached for him as he climbed up to join his lover, and tucking the remote into a handy crevice, Jack let Sam push him onto his back.

 

"Much better," she purred, straddling his hips. Jack noted that she'd lost her panties sometime between the time she'd tossed him her bra and he'd joined her on the FRED. Which suited him just fine, he decided hazily as she leaned forward, her breasts brushing against his chest, her mouth seeking his. Raising his head to meet her, Jack wrapped his arms around her, trying to pull her close. She chuckled, merely brushing her lips against his before she pulled out of his embrace, moving down his body until she was straddling his knees. 

 

"And this is even better," she murmured, reaching out and stroking his cloth-covered erection. Jack groaned, his hips jerking at her touch and she laughed quietly again, tugging his boxers down until his penis sprang free. Leaving his boxers halfway down his thighs, she swooped and Jack could only moan, his head falling back onto the sleeping bag with a thud when she sucked the head into her hot mouth. Oh god, her hands were cool where she touched him, one stroking his firm shaft in time with the movements of her mouth and tongue, the other fondling his balls just the way he liked it. He was rapidly becoming incoherent, the incredible suction and heat combined with the friction from her continually moving hand driving everything but the need for release out of his mind.

 

And then, oh god, she wasn't touching him anymore! He whimpered, his hips jerking towards where she had been, his eyes flying open. She hovered over him, her beautiful blue eyes full of love and desire, her lips red and swollen, her breasts rising and falling with each panting breath she took. Her cool fingers grasped him, and he whimpered again as she guided him into her moist depths, sinking down onto him with a soft sigh, taking him fully in that one graceful movement. 

 

He groaned, the first few moments always the most incredible to him while her tender body quivered and adjusted around him. Jack knew he'd never get tired of this—and of her. He reached for her, but she grabbed his hands, placing them at his sides. He gave into her, her lips curving into a satisfied smile and resting her hands on his chest, she started moving. Rotating her hips slowly against him, doing that deliciously evil thing she did when she tightened all her muscles around him, as if she was going to hold him inside her forever. He had to touch her though, and he cautiously moved his hands, resting them lightly on her hips, gently kneading the firm flesh. 

 

"Jack," she gasped, panting over him, her voice strained and her hips moving insistently against his in a fierce rhythm. "Turn on the remote."

 

Shit! The remote! Forcing himself to focus on something other than the incredible sensations of Sam riding him, Jack groped around with one hand for the remote control device for the FRED. Finally finding it, he pressed the auto-pilot, trusting the preset coordinates to take them through the gate. Feeling the unit jerk into motion beneath him, Jack grabbed hold of Sam's waist. This time she didn't protest when he started guiding her movements, moving his hips in synchrony with hers, the movement of the FRED as it traversed the slightly uneven ground to the Stargate adding to the already intense sensations.

 

"Oh god, Jack, help me!" Sam panted, sagging down onto his chest, her movements increasingly erratic as she grew ever closer to climax. Answering her plea, Jack trailed one hand over her belly, his long fingers searching out and finding her tiny bud of pleasure. Skillfully stroking her, Jack continued to move his hips in time with his clever fingers, her low cries of pleasure and the subtle tightening of her internal muscles the first tell-tale signs of her impending orgasm. Increasing the intensity of his caresses, Jack was rewarded when his lover cried out his name sharply, grinding her hips against his hand as her orgasm cascaded through her.

 

Moving both his hands to her hips, Jack thrust up hard and held her tightly against him while she convulsed against him. The intense pleasure of her release crashing through her and into him, pulling him into ecstasy with her. Jack cried out hoarsely, his orgasm already starting when he sensed that their FRED unit had just reached the event horizon. Surrendering to his lover, Jack let his release flow through him even as the familiar sensation of the event horizon washed over, mingling with the rapture singing through his body. 

 

*************************************************************

 

The light of a million stars danced before him. He was tumbling and cascading through the cosmos. He was himself and yet he was part of something much greater and infinitely more majestic. He was also part of Sam, their atoms mingling and uniting, becoming one with each other and the universe. He knew she was with him, a part of him, he could feel the same wonder and awe inside her that was inside him. A perfect unity of body, soul and spirit on all planes of existence. Eternally and infinitely bound to each other.

 

**************************************************************

 

Jack lay almost insensate with pleasure on top of the FRED, the aftershocks of his intense orgasm still flashing erratically through him, and Sam as well, if the occasional tremors he felt running through her and into him were any indication. Unfortunately, the hard surface of the unit—even with the padding from the sleeping bag, was becoming extremely uncomfortable now that he was slowly coming back to awareness. Of course, the soft and warm body of his lover sprawled on top of him more than made up for the hard surface beneath him. Running his hands lazily up and down Sam's back, it came as a shock to him when the FRED suddenly jerked to a stop. Grabbing for the remote, Jack opened his eyes to a night sky and mostly by feel, shut the unit off. 

 

"Are we there?" Sam's drowsy voice sounded from somewhere on his chest.

 

The light from the two moons of P2X-973 illuminated the area around the Stargate enough to confirm its identity. "Yeah," he murmured, "we're there."

 

"Mmm...good," she sighed, nestling deeper into his embrace. "So, what's your analysis?"

 

Running his hands in a lingering caress down her back and cupping her ass, he thrust gently against her. "Extraordinary," he murmured. "Though it is difficult to improve on perfection."

 

Sam laughed, sounding both amused and satisfied. Jack let his arms fall from around her when she raised up slightly, her radiant eyes and smile just visible in the pale moonlight, the stars a dazzling halo surrounding her. The love he felt for this woman, who accepted him so completely, was so deep and profound, it reached areas of his heart that he had thought he'd sealed and closed off forever. 

 

"I do love you, you know," he told her hoarsely, barely able to voice the words that came from so deep within his heart.

 

Her smile softened and grew so tender and full of love that Jack felt she must have been seeing into his very soul. "I know," she whispered, caressing his cheek, smoothing back his sweat-dampened hair. "I've always known."

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> When 'jacksex.doc' made its first appearance in "You Know Me and Computers" (#6 in the Danny Lurks series) by Wendy Parkinson, I immediately asked Wendy to write the story. She (of course) demurred. And when " trouble@sgc.gov "(Danny Lurks #9) by Wendy Parkinson and Vanessa Nichols was posted, I immediately asked Ness if she would be writing 'jacksex.doc'. She (as well) demurred. It wasn't until last year that I decided that if jacksex.doc was to ever see the light of day, I'd have to write it myself and (thank goodness) Wendy and Ness both kindly agreed to let me write the story. After working out some plot challenges mentioned in Danny Lurks #6 and figuring out how to include several paragraphs previously written by Ness—(please see Danny Lurks #9), I asked Wendy if she'd be interested in including jacksex.doc in another Danny Lurks story. She was ("So Long and Thanks for all the Fic", Danny Lurks #18), so here it finally is—"quite simply the most erotic thing I have ever read" (Sam Carter in "You Know Me and Computers").
> 
> Originally posted July 2003


End file.
